I Wanna Be
by delicate-moonlight
Summary: Joey and Yugi are talking about what they want to be in their next incarnation. What does Joey want to be? What kind of trouble does this conversation lead Joey and Kaiba into?


**Title:** I Wanna' Be…  
**Author:** Delicate Moonlight  
**Pairings:** None really. Hints of JoeyKiba  
**Spoilers:** None  
**OC:** A couple, basically just miner roles.   
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Never was, never will be.  
**Summary:** Joey and Yugi are talking about what they want to be in their next incarnation. What does Joey want to be? What kind of trouble does this conversation lead Joey and Kaiba into?   
**A/n**: Kiba is a bit OOC in a part of this, but considering Joey's actions I figured he would be acting a little strange too.

* * *

It was a hot, humid morning in Domino. Yugi and Joey were waiting for their friends outside of Domino High; under a shade tree. Joey was staring up at the sky through the leaves; chewing on the end of a pen. Yugi was lying on his stomach reading his text book.  
  
"So, in your next life what do you want to be?" Yugi asked. Pure boredom rang in his voice.   
  
"Now why would you ask something like that Yug?" Joey asked; one golden brow arched.  
  
"Dunno. Just wondering what could top my past lives." Sighing Yugi looked up from the book he was reading. "You know I was a pharaoh once, I'm the king of games now, what could top it?"  
  
Joey looked at his friend, a strange gleam in his eyes. "I know what I would want to be! And it could top being a pharaoh any day."  
  
Sitting up, a skeptical look on his face, Yugi couldn't help but be curious. "Oh really, what could that be?"  
  
Smiling Joey replied, "I wanna be a pig!"  
  
Yugi couldn't help but laugh. He started laughing so hard, that tears began to pool in the corners of his eyes. His entire body began to shake. "A-a." Wrapping his arms around his waist, in an attempt to stop his body from shaking, Yugi finally mange to choke out what was on his mind. "A-a pig?! Why a pig?"  
  
A hurt look crossed Joey's face at Yugi's reaction. "Well if you're gonna act like that, I ain't tellin' you nothin'!"   
  
This only made Yugi laugh harder. He couldn't help himself. Joey looked way too serious about the idea of a being reincarnated as a pig.  
  
"Come on Yug! It ain't that funny!" Joey frowned deeply at Yugi's reaction. "I'm serious man! There are good things about being a pig!" At this Yugi brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. His head arched back, laughter rocking him completely. "Come on man! You asked. I'm just telling you the truth!" Yugi laid his head down on his knees, in attempt to cover the tears that started to fall; his body still shaking.  
  
"Hey guys." Honda said. Tea and he, finally, joining the two sitting on the ground.  
  
"What's wrong with Yugi?" Tea asked, worriedly.   
  
Joey looked up at them, his face full of contradicting emotions. "Tell him to stop! It isn't funny!"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Come on Honda make him stop!" Joey was begging. "It's not funny. He asked me so I told him!"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Tea asked, completely lost.  
  
"J-Joey." Yugi was having problems breathing. "W-wants." Taking a depth breath, Yugi finally blurted out "Joey wants to be a pig!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Honda and Tea said in harmony.   
  
Yugi, breathing semi-normally, looked up at them. "I-I asked him what he would want to be if he was reincarnated." Yugi took another depth breath, trying to ward off more laughter from himself. "He said he wanted to be a pig!"  
  
After a moment of silence; Tea, Honda and Yugi began laughing. "Fine! Be that way! See if I care!" Joey got up, and stomped off toward the school; leaving his laughing friends behind. 'They don't know what they're talking about! It isn't a bad idea!' Joey thought to himself, while walking through the halls.   
  
"Hey Joey, want one?" He walked past a crowed of people who just offered him a sucker; completely ignoring them. He was in deep thought; something that was rare for him.   
  
Seeing Joey ignore the offer of candy scared the other students. Figuring something had to be seriously wrong, the students were afraid to interrupt his thoughts. So, they cleared a path for him.   
  
He continued to walk down the hall, toward his classroom, without noticing the student's reaction to him. When he reached the classroom, he groaned. First period was math of all subjects. To make it worse, he had to have it with Kaiba Seto sitting right in front of him.   
  
"I still want to be a pig." Joey muttered to himself as he opened the door to the class room. "What's so wrong about them?" Joey continued, while pulling his chair out from the desk; behind Kiba.   
  
Kaiba was doing his best to ignore the muttering pup. "They get to eat all that they want." Joey sat down. Placing his elbow on the desk and using the palm of his hand to support his head, Joey began to stare at the back of Kiba's head.  
  
Kiba was starting to squirm in his seat. He could feel Joey staring at him. It was as if Joey's eyes were burning a hole in the back of his head. Sighing in frustration, Kaiba turned to face Joey. "Do I have a second head or something?""  
  
"I just don't get what's so bad about 'em."  
  
"All right, I'll bite, bad about what?" Kaiba couldn't help but be a little curious. He has never seen Joey's face so serious. Joey's face wasn't even this serious when he was dueling.  
  
"Pigs." Joey said simply. "What's so bad about 'em?"  
  
Kaiba's jaw dropped in amazement. That was the something he wasn't expecting. Making it harder to believe was the fact Joey seemed so serious about it. Gathering his composure; he just shook his head and turned back around in his seat.  
  
"I'm serious! Why does everyone think I am crazy when I say I like them?" Joey said with a pout. "So what if I want to be reincarnated as one?"  
  
That was the last straw, Kaiba actually started to giggle. "Don't you laugh too! It's not funny! I'm serious." At this the giggles started to get harder for Kaiba to control. "It's NOT FUNNY!"   
  
"Excuse me gentlemen." Both boys froze and looked up to the front of the classroom. "Class is about to start. Are you wanting to join us or would you prefer to see Mr. Takamiya?" When the two teens lowered their heads; the teacher turned back to the chalkboard and began writing out a math problem.  
  
After a few moments passed, Joey leaned close to Kaiba's ear. "You're just as bad as the others, ya know that? Pigs are really cool!"  
  
"Shut up." Kaiba hissed. "I don't feel like getting yelled at again over your piggy fantasies."   
  
Joey chuckled slightly. "**You** actually said 'piggy fantasies'." At this Kaiba growled at Joey; but the corners of his mouth began twitched, trying to smile. "I'm serious though man. I really want to be reborn as a pig."  
  
Sighing, Kaiba figured that he had to give into what the mutt wanted. It was going to be the only way to get him to shut up. "Fine, then tell me. What is so great about being a pig?"  
  
Joey, grinning at succeeding to get Kaiba to listen, began to tell what he felt to be the 'greastest knowledge ever.' "Well, for starters they can eat all they want." Kaiba rolled his eyes, he was expecting that. "I'm not finished!"  
  
"Of course not." Kaiba muttered.  
  
"Second, they can get as dirty as they want and no one says anything about it."  
  
"Of course you would be proud to be able to do that."   
  
"You know if you keep this up, I ain't gonna tell you about the number one reason it's better to be a pig."  
  
"Oh no, there goes my heart's desire out the window. Please don't stop, I want to know so badly." Kaiba said sarcastically.  
  
"You're really mean!"  
  
"Boys!" The teens both jumped and looked up to see the teacher standing over them. "Care to share your story with the class Mr. Wheeler?"  
  
"Um… No Mrs. Avery." Joey said looking around nervously.  
  
"What about you Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"No." Kaiba shot an 'I'm gonna' kill you' look over his shoulder at Joey.   
  
"I think it's time you two visit Mr. Takamiya. Or don't you think it will be necessary?"  
  
"No ma'am." Both boys said in unison.   
  
"Let's hope not." Mrs. Avery headed back to the front of the classroom.   
  
After a few moments, passed Joey leaned forward again. "And the best part of all is the 30 min—"  
  
"I've had enough. Both of you go to the principle's office now!" Mrs. Avery said, angrily.   
  
"Yes ma'am." The two said, rising from their seats. After grabbing their book bags, they left the classroom.  
  
The hallways were deserted. Joey was walking slightly behind Kaiba; more than just a little worried for his safety. After all, he had just gotten the CEO in trouble for no reason. Kaiba was walking stiffer than normal; one fist clenched tight around the strap of his bag, and the other was balled into a fist.  
  
Trying to lighten the mood a little, Joey decided to make small talk. "Ya know she really has great hearing for an old bat."  
  
"Shut up mutt."  
  
"Hey! Don't be mad at me! I ju-"  
  
"I said shut up! Every time you open your mouth and start barking you manage to get me into trouble!"  
  
"Hey! I was just trying to tell you why pigs are so great!"  
  
That was it, Kaiba had had enough. He turned completely around and gave Joey his 'look of death'. "What?!" His words came out as a growl. "What is so great about pigs?! And it better be a damned good reason!" The threat of impending pain for Joey didn't need to be said; Joey could feel it with Kaiba's very presence.   
  
Kaiba's face was mere inches away from Joey's. He couldn't help but think he would be turned on by that fact, if it wasn't for the daggers Kaiba's eyes were shooting at him. Swallowing hard, trying to force down a not that had risen in his throat, a nervous smile crossed Joey's face. "The 30 minute thing."  
  
"What 30 minute thing?"  
  
Joey's grin turned seductive. "I read somewhere once, that when they have an orgasm it lasts for 30 minutes!"  
  
Joey watched as Kaiba's face grew blank; then slowly, as realization dawned on him, a smirk spread across the CEO's face. "I want to be a pig too!"


End file.
